One more miracle
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: John se enfrenta a la muerte de Sherlock, desde el momento de su caída, tendrá que darse cuenta que el mundo sigue girando y la vida continua, aceptar que el detective consultor ya no esta, confrontarse con sus miedos y ….seguir adelante. Todo con la esperanza de un milagro más.
1. Roto para siempre

Capitulo uno

Roto para siempre

_La muerte llega demasiado pronto,_

_Siempre demasiado fácil_

_Nunca demasiado genuina…_

Y le vio caer

"Sherlock…"

Manoteando en el abismo que se extendía bajo sus pies, precipitándose al vacío.

Corrió hacia donde él estaba con horror. Todas sus emociones se agolparon en su pecho… en su garganta, atorándose como un nudo grueso imposible de tragar.

Mientras corre va dando tropezones como un borracho, una bicicleta le arrolla tirándolo al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra el pavimento con un "crack" que resonó en sus oídos, dolorido y con la vista desenfocada fue a él avanzando como un bebe que aprende a caminar, ignorando un poco el dolor físico y emocional que sentía con la adrenalina taladrándole los tímpanos.

La gente se agolpaba a su alrededor, convirtiendo aquello en un espectáculo mórbido, llamando con sus celulares y hablando entre ellos, empujo a unos cuantos diciendo:

"¡apártense soy médico! "

La primera imagen que tuvo fue la de la sangre se esparcía por el pavimento alaciando los rizos de su cabeza

Toco su muñeca entre sus dedos para comprobar lo que sus ojos le mostraban y la respuesta fue clara….sin pulso, su mente se lo dijo en fracción de segundos.

Una mujer le separo la mano de la muñeca mientras farfullaba algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, todo pasaba en cámara lenta, ¿o era el quien no alcanzaba a comprender por la velocidad en que se estaba desarrollando todo?

"no hay pulso, no hay pulso, no hay pulso..."- se repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez en un torbellino de confusión, los paramédicos aparecieron enseguida con una camilla, mientras sus piernas fallaban, sintió como una de las mujeres le sostenía y otra mas le llamaba, cayo al piso mareado de aquel torrente de emociones que se alzaron con fuerza agolpándose a la vez dejándolo indefenso al dolor y pánico, y solo entonces perdió el conocimiento mientras veía como ultima imagen como se lo llevaban perdiéndose en la negrura de la inconsciencia.

Despertó en el hospital, lo supo de inmediato al estar tan familiarizado con el olor a antiséptico y los tonos de las maquinas provenientes de otros cuartos

Le hubiera gustado que su cerebro no se hubiera aclarado tan rápido, que permaneciera obnubilado, ajeno a la realidad.

Los recuerdos trémulos se agolparon mientras sentía que los ojos se le empañaban, ¿Por qué resultaba tan difícil enfocar el techo?

Sintió exactamente el momento en que el dolor le llego, primero despacio, invadiéndole como ponzoña, amainando con fuerza en su ser, para trepar por su sistema e implantarse en su pecho, su respiración comenzó a alterarse al punto en que le fue casi imposible respirar, se aferro el pecho con un puño estrujándose el suéter que llevaba puesto, sintiendo un pinchazo agudo surgía del centro de su pecho, apretó los ojos y se obligo a levantarse de la camilla, con el único pensamiento que gobernaba en su ajetreada mente

"¡Sherlock!" El nombre surgió en su cabeza una y otra vez, consternándolo, apenas y fue consiente al tocar el suelo que no llevaba zapatos y estaba conectado a un suero

Lo despego de su mano sin mucho cuidado y con evidente confusión, la puerta se abrió cuando estaba a punto de avanzar, ahí estaba Lestrade

Se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos, Lestrade siguió con sus ojos los movimientos de John cuando se acercó a él, recorriendo el aspecto que ofrecía, las gotas de sangre en el antebrazo que pronto fueron cubiertas por el suéter crema, John observo detenidamente el rostro lívido de Lestrade y ambos supieron las intenciones del otro enseguida.

John sentía sus ojos que se tornaban vidriosos y tuvo que llevar una mano a su pecho de nueva cuenta por que las oleadas de dolor se volvían mas intensas

-John, ¡por favor cálmate!-le dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro estrujándole un poco para imponer sus palabras

Los labios de John temblaron mientras balbuceaba –She…Sher...lock- logro decir mientras tomaba los antebrazos de Lestrade enterrándole los dedos

-Sherlock...- la voz se le iba rompiendo con cada repetición haciéndosele mas ronca, ladeo su vista mientras las lágrimas luchaban por fluir de sus ojos y el nudo en su garganta se apretaba mas firmemente, respirar era incluso doloroso teniendo que jadear por oxigeno

-¡John! –le dijo asustado Lestrade

-Murió John…-le dijo lo más suave que pudo, mirando al rubio con pena, mientras John se iba debilitando, temblándole las piernas y ambos caían al suelo arrodillados, mientras por fin John se derrumbaba, una cosa era el hecho y otra expresarlo con palabras, por que eso lo hacia real y verdadero

-¡NOOO!...¡NOOOO!-grito y la voz que salió de su boca ya no era la suya, estaba rota y los sollozos se hicieron fuertes e incontrolables, desconsolado trato de levantarse con dificultad

-¡Moriarty!... ¡debemos atraparlo!, ¿donde esta?, ¿donde esta Sherlock?, ¡Sherlock tenia que atrapar a Moriarty!- dijo trastocado, diciendo las palabras entrecortadas mirando como un demente a Lestrade que solo negaba con la cabeza decepcionado

-No John…se acabó...-le dijo obligándole a soltarlo mientras se ponía de pie despacio

-Debo ir a la estación de policía –le dijo como si aquello fuera una disculpa, le apretó el hombro con fuerza tratando de trasmitirle algo que no llego a John, mirándole hacia abajo donde los ojos del médico le devolvieron la mirada suplicantes y rojos por las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir.

John manoteo un poco para atrapar su brazo pero Lestrade retrocedió –Lo siento John…era una farsa –dijo al tiempo que John se arrastraba sobre sus rodillas tratando de alcanzarle negando diciendo bajo y frenéticamente "no…no…no…" tapándose los oídos negándose a escuchar esas palabras, esas mentiras…

¡Engaño a todos!-le dijo como si justificara algo abriendo sus brazos –Nadie puede ser tan inteligente

Negó con la cabeza al reconocer las palabras y mandarle un nuevo aguijonazo de dolor, se limpio las lágrimas que aun bajaban por su rostro negándose a creerlo, pero en su mente pasaba la misma imagen, Sherlock cayendo, Sherlock precipitándose al vacío, Sherlock al otro lado de la línea, Sherlock diciendo "esta es mi nota, la gente hace estas cosas ¿no?"

-¡Sherlock!-dijo en un grito agónico, mientras las paredes se estrechaban a su alrededor y trataba de atrapar algo de aire, la cabeza le dio vueltas, sintió unas tremendas ganas de vomitar y por ultimo se desplomo en el piso como un árbol caído.

Quizá si John no hubiera estado tan envuelto en sus emociones se abría percatado de sus propios síntomas, tal vez podría haber sido capaz de tomar el manejo de la situación, pero fue como si todo el control que poseía sobre si mismo se hubiera roto, como si después de aquel salto de la azotea del Barts quien hubiera caído, despedazado y en trizas, hubiera sido el, por que después de aquel momento, John…no pudo volver a recuperarse.


	2. Funeral para dos

Capitulo dos

Funeral para dos

_Entonces desperté,_

_Descubrí que solo fue una ilusión_

_Solo fantasmas inexistentes_

_Y al fin,_

_Pude observar la inmensidad de mi soledad_

El entierro se había planeado para el día siguiente, en un cementerio de alta clase, donde la familia Holmes tendría la privacidad para dar sepultura a su muerto.

El féretro bajo lentamente; a su lado la señora Hudson se agitaba suavemente tratando de contener su llanto, sus débiles hombros se constreñían de dolor, enfundaba en aquel vestido negra de satín que usualmente no se ponía, se enjuagaba las lágrimas mas lento de lo que estas caían por sus enjutas mejillas.

Ni siquiera pensó en decirle algo, su mente estaba demasiado tapada y veía todo como un tercero, así todo era mas fácil de llevar.

Lestrade no estaba ahí, el detective inspector no podía presentar sus respetos y amistad cuando se encontraba tan comprometido por haber ayudado a un farsante a llevar la batuta en los múltiples crímenes cometidos por el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes, la prensa apostillaba cada rincón de Scotlan Yard y del cementerio en busca de noticias sensacionalistas, del gran fraude, del detective consultor suicida…

Frente a él, una dama imponente y entrada en años, se encontraba inevitablemente la madre de Sherlock, dados sus prominentes pómulos, la boca bella pero severa, y las arrugas que le conferían un aire aristocrático a sus ojos almendrados, toda ella era clase y elegancia, no lloraba, se mantenía entera junto a su hijo Mycroft aunque el brazo le temblaba cada poco tiempo, el lugar estaba atestado de parientes, ellos y Molly que lloraba junto a la señora Hudson eran los únicos que no tenían un lazo consanguíneo con el difunto.

El ataúd toco el fondo de la fosa y los hombres del cementerio comenzaron a cubrirlo de tierra mientras flores blancas se precipitaban cayendo sobre la pulida madera. Poco a poco fue quedando todo listo hasta estar sellado y poner aquella bella placa negra de letras doradas que rezaba el nombre de su amigo, con sencillez minimalista.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado ahí parado, ajeno a todos, perdido en si mismo, solo despertó ante el toque insistente de la señora Hudson en su antebrazo

-John, cariño-le hablo con dulzura y preocupación mientras alzaba su mano con el pañuelo y le limpiaba la cara, ¿cuándo había comenzado a llorar?

-Debemos irnos-le dijo de nuevo con suavidad, alzo la cabeza del punto fijo que se había convertido la lapida de Sherlock y se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie mas que ellos dos

Asintió con la garganta seca y ella le sonrió condescendiente tratando de ocultar su preocupación, era cierto, el día de ayer había tenido un ataque de pánico cuando Lestrade le había comunicado la muerte de su amigo, su UNICO amigo…, aun el recuerdo le hacia tiritar de dolor, todo era demasiado fresco y nuevo.

-Le alcanzare a la salida, adelántese–le dijo apretándole el brazo suave mirándola mientras esta dudosa asentía andando despacio con sus zapatos de tacón alejándose por el camino de césped hasta dejarle solo con sus sentimientos

Se limpio los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, los sentía escocer, seguramente tendría los párpados hinchados por las lágrimas del día pasado, ayer...¡Que lejos parecía!

Miro la tumba sintiendo que le darían ganas de llorar de nueva cuenta, llevaba un cambio rápido que la señora Hudson le había llevado al hospital, solo hacia unas horas le habían dado de alta, le habían dicho otros galenos "esta en shock", los flashes de los periodistas al salir del edificio habían sido por lo menos, incómodos.

Pero eso ya no importaba, estaban ahí, frente a frente y solos, y el, era de nuevo el que se había quedado atrás.

-Yo estaba tan solo… te debo tanto-le dijo abriendo su corazón mostrando toda su vulnerabilidad, como si se encontrara frente a el físicamente y no solo como un nombre en una piedra

Miro aquella placa dispuesto a irse, cuando de repente se arrepintió y se acercó,

detén esto ….Ok…Solo una cosa mas…solo una cosa mas… solo un milagro mas Sherlock…hazlo por mi…solo …no estés…muerto –lo dijo suplicante mientras caía a la tentación de tocar aquella superficie brillante dejando aflorar toda su nostalgia y perdida, su convicción, su total fe y devoción, estaba seguro de que su amigo no era un fraude, no podía estar muerto, debía de ser algún truco, un engaño, ¡una mentira!...tenia que serlo…

Soltó la superficie sintiendo de nuevo aquel dolor agudo que no se iba, las lágrimas quisieron aflorar de nuevo, pero esta vez estuvo seguro de que si lloraba como todo su ser se lo pedía, no podría parar, ayer se había detenido solo por el hecho de haber caído en la inconsciencia, y hoy ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuando había comenzado, recordó la milicia, recordó las muertes de aquel entonces, e hizo todo lo que pudo por mantenerse completo, se cuadro de hombros y tomando un hondo respiro se dio media vuelta y se obligo a caminar de regreso sin voltear atrás, si lo hacia correría de nuevo a la tumba, no podía hacer eso… la señora Hudson esperaba en la entrada…

Y con ese pensamiento Watson con todos los pedazos rotos que era su ser tomo la decisión de no mirar atrás.


	3. Casa vacía

:::::::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno al parecer la pagina no me deja poner comentarios, sino que los tengo que escribir desde un principio, así que antes que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, no me demanden xD

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi preciosa Ayame, que sin su ayuda esto no abría podido salir a la luz, quien me escucha en mis momentos mas random de locura infinita

también va dedicado a EloraP quien me mando sus comentarios muchas gracias lo aprecio :D por ti es que actualizo esto diario LOL!

Espero que disfrutes este capitulo

:::::::::_:::::::::

Capitulo tres

Casa vacía

_Las bendiciones han sido distantes_

_La jaula que permanecía cerrada,_

_Como lo deseábamos,_

_Nos ha mantenido cautivos..._

::::::***-****-*****_*** ::::

Regresar a SU casa había sido su primera prueba, en el taxi con la señora Hudson no lo había analizado del todo, porque ahora más que nunca, parecía incapaz de concentrarse en nada, su mente vagaba sin rumbo recuerdo tras recuerdo envolviéndolo y encasillándolo en sus memorias.

Fue vagamente consiente cuando se bajo del auto y al alzar la vista por el toque de la Sra. Hudson, se constriño de dolor ante la fachada, apretó el puño ante la lacerante punzada de dolor que se extendía en olas haciendo notar su presencia.

Respiro en busca de aire y noto la mano ligeramente huesuda por la edad de la dama, mientras le decía:

-¿estás bien John?-

Intento farfullar un sí, pero no pudo hablar y solo asintió frenéticamente

-vamos, paso a paso –le dijo la mujer condescendiente llevándolo con el

Todo el cuerpo de Watson se tenso, negándose a avanzar, con un miedo que rozaba en la fobia, quiso resistirse pero supo que era ridículo no poder afrontar su puerta de entrada, y reuniendo todo el valor que podía avanzo, agachando la mirada temeroso subió las escaleras, dejo que ella abriera por que el no tenía ni idea de donde estaban sus llaves y su celular, y se percato que era el primer pensamiento que guardaba a sus objetos personales.

-¿Quieres venir a mi piso a tomar el té?-le pregunto ella no muy segura de dejarlo solo

Otra vez no pudo hablar así que negó, ¡maldito nudo en la garganta!, era imposible vivir con el y las punzadas en su pecho le hacían encoger un poco los hombros en actitud débil

Se soltó tratando de no ser grosero y subió pesadamente dejando a la dama atrás

La puerta estaba sin seguro y se adentro, dio unos pasos vacilantes con miedo, y el golpe severo que le asesto la primera imagen del piso le hizo encogerse aun mas, esta vez llevo su mano a su pecho, el dolor era nítido y sintió sus ojos mojarse, busco aire de nuevo y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con seguro, ahí de pie observo todo, una imagen de Sherlock en el sillón, Sherlock en la ventana tocando el violín, Sherlock en la cocina haciendo un experimento, Sherlock….Sherlock

-Sherlock….-dijo en un bajo gemido de angustia mientras las lágrimas calientes bajaban por su mejilla, primero una, luego otra, y luego se encontró sorbiéndose la nariz, caminó despacio a su sillón, sentándose y ocultando su cara en sus manos ahogando un grito de pesar, rompiendo en sollozos, abrazando el cojín de la bandera británica para forzarse a guardar silencio, a calmarse.

No supo cuanto tiempo tardo en recuperar un poco el control de sí mismo, hasta que tomo aire y se quedo ahí, mirando por la ventana, ya había anochecido, pero su mente estaba en blanco, en sus oídos sonaban melodías inconexas de violín y a veces tarareaba algo inventado o que recordaba de Sherlock, no tenía hambre ni sueño, los ojos le ardían con fuerza, pero tampoco estaba cansado, se levanto y dio pasos sin sentido por la sala, cuando se atrevió a rozar el violín con sus dedos de nuevo lloro con fuerza, lo llevo a su pecho despacio junto con el arco sentándose en el sillón de Sherlock llorando e hipando, sorbiéndose los mocos, mientras se iba acostando, volteándose de cara a la pared, como solía hacerlo él, incluso tomo una posición fetal abrazando el instrumento a su pecho dolorido por la pena.

El momento cuando se quedo dormido fue en la madrugada, pero despertó agitado a las pocas horas, tras un sueño donde Sherlock corría por el borde del Barts, él estaba también en la azotea, le gritaba algo pero este saltaba al vacío sin vacilación…

Se levanto tras unas horas de estar en el sillón escuchando apenas los ruidos de la calle, dio pasos de borracho y miro la puerta de Sherlock, mientras sentía las pestañas húmedas de lágrimas, abrió la puerta y el aroma familiar, la habitación incluso impersonal y el arreglo poco metódico le trajo mas imágenes de tortura, dejo con reverencia el violín sobre su cama mientras se sentaba, estuvo ahí mirando al vacío mientras imágenes creadas por su cabeza pasaban sobre su rostro, Sherlock tomando una camisa, poniéndose su gabardina, usando aquella cama en ocasiones mínimas, por la ventana el sol entro y se dio cuenta de que había amanecido.

Se volvió a levantar y pesadamente avanzo a su cuarto, llego a su cama quitando las sabanas mientras se limpiaba la nariz, tenia la vista muy cansada, nunca le había gustado desvelarse, incluso en los casos trataba de dormir, aquel pensamiento le trajo una nueva lágrima que fue absorbida por su almohada.

Se metió con toda la ropa que llevaba encima y cerró los ojos, y como si la película de Sherlock hubiera estado en pausa soñó con el de nuevo.

Le despertaron los toques insistentes a la puerta, se quedo envuelto en sus sabanas sin abrir, ya se irían, se cubrió la cabeza y trato de dormir de nuevo solo sacándose los zapatos para sentirse más cómodo.

Cuando despertó otra vez era de noche, había tenido sueños pero no los recordaba del todo, solo que le habían ocasionado una gran angustia, se sentó en la cama y sintió un ligero pinchazo diferente, en el estomago

No había comido nada desde hace dos días, pensar en eso le llevo a tener sed y a que su estomago se quejara con dolor por el hambre

Se levanto caminando descalzo, evitando mirarse al espejo, quitándose las lagañas de los ojos, y encontrando en la mesa de su cocina junto al microscopio y unos tubos de ensayo regados y periódicos apilados de días pasados, una bandeja de té frió y unos sándwiches envueltos en plástico

-la señora Hudson- dijo en voz baja, notando como su voz estaba quebrada y grave por el nudo en su garganta, se sentó y contemplo aquello durante mucho tiempo, hasta que el hambre le atosigo de nuevo y se obligo a comer, primero de poco a poco, pequeñas mordidas, sentía la boca como arena y la comida no le sabia a nada, vacío la mitad de su taza de té de un solo trago y sintió su estomago en calma.

Se abrazó así mismo subiendo las piernas a la silla enterrando la cara en sus muslos

-tengo frío- dijo suave mientras una lágrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla, cerrando los ojos sin dormirse, escuchando los sonidos lejanos de vida por fuera de sus paredes, incluso aunque se entumeció no se movió de allí.

La tarde volvió a caer y dio de nuevo paso a la noche, dio otras leves mordidas a los sándwiches sobrantes y no fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente que la señora Hudson lo encontró tirado en el suelo ojeroso y con los ojos rojos que escandalizada le obligo a meterse a bañar.

Duro una hora bajo el chorro de agua caliente, lloro de nuevo, no tan fuerte y descontrolado como antes, pero con idéntico sentimiento, su cuerpo se relajo bajo el calor de la ducha, dejando que el agua se llevara toda la tensión ocasionada por el llanto, salió de la regadera quedándose parado mirando las gotas secarse, sintiéndose extraño, como si después de haber estado lleno de lágrimas y llanto no quedara nada dentro de él mas que un hueco enorme.

Cuando se vio al espejo, lo primero que noto fue los ojos marrones opacos, con ojeras y enrojecidos de la cornea, la boca cerrada era inflexible, en esos momentos le pareció imposible que en algún tiempo hubiera podido esbozar una sonrisa.

Miro el rastrillo sin deseos de rasurarse, jugando con la hoja con su dedo, tocándola hasta que se corto y el pequeño pinchazo de dolor y sangre le hizo constar que estaba vivo, se enjuago bajo el chorro del agua y la herida se detuvo tan fina como cortarse con papel.

Salió del baño encogiéndose al frío, la señora Hudson le esperaba paciente con té caliente y comida que no le apetecía probar, su estomago estaba revuelto y las ganas de vomitar era acuciantes

-Ven John querido, siéntate y come algo de sopa, te hará bien algo caliente –le dijo como una madre, no le dijo nada solo la miro y se sentó silencioso frente a su plato, mirando abstraído las volutas de vapor

Al cabo de cinco minutos así la señora Hudson le insto a tomar la cuchara y probar, comió tres cucharadas y dos sorbos de te y le dijo con voz baja:

-ya no quiero comer mas- sus ojos miraron a la mujer y esta asintió suave instándole a dar unas cucharadas extra que solo comió por su persistencia

La mujer le hablo de cosas banales, del ganador del concurso en la televisión, del hombre de la carnicería con quien tendría una cita y todo aquello le pareció ajeno, ella insistió en encender la televisión, pero todo le parecía falso y mediocre, tenía ganas de dormir de nuevo.

Ella tras sus estímulos nulos, le sonrió con comprensión y le mando a acostarse, escucho como lavaba los platos y sus pasos por su piso antes de quedar dormido de nueva cuenta mientras su película mental volvía a iniciarse, con un Sherlock tocando el violín en la azotea mientras furiosas notas se desprendían del instrumento antes de acabar con su trágico final y lanzarse al vacío.

Esta vez lo despertaron sus gritos….y de nueva cuenta le alcanzo el amanecer entre sollozos.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*****************

Bueno, espero que les guste cómo va el fic, por el momento llevo hasta el capitulo siete, espero seguir avanzando de esta forma, creo que por lo menos tendrá unos 14 capítulos, haber que pasa, tengo fe en que la historia termine bien.

:D gracias por sus comentarios


	4. La luz en el pozo

_Ya después de publicar un par de veces, comprendí como hacerlo, así que quiero agradecer a mi querida Ayame, que se ha convertido como siempre en receptora de mis traumas, divagues y amores, también estoy completa y totalmente agradecida con EloraP por leerme y más que eso, dejarme un comentario para hacerme notar su presencia, muchísimas gracias, esta actualización va para ti _

*(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)*

Capitulo cuatro  
La luz en el pozo

Y aquí estoy nuevamente,

Sentado en la misma silla,

A la misma mesa,

Bebiendo de la misma copa que lo hacia la ultima vez que estuviste aquí,

Tratando de buscar entre lo que me rodea,

Algo que me saque de esta realidad que cada vez me atormenta más,

Donde ya no pienso,

Ya no vivo,

Ya no siento,

Ya no respiro,

Solo soy un ente que camina sin un rumbo fijo, dando tumbos sin encontrar mi lugar…

La primera semana paso, sin siquiera sentir los días, sin saber que día era, en algunas ocasiones no se levantaba de su cama mas que para ir al baño, no volvió a llorar, pero se daba cuenta que amanecía la almohada mojada y que incluso sus gritos le despertaban de las pesadillas, se encontraba cansado todo el tiempo, por que siempre soñaba pesadillas cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Su piel se puso reseca y amarillenta, y las ojeras comenzaron a salir bajo sus ojos cansados, y aquello hizo preocupar de tal forma a su casera, que llamo a su Harriet, su hermana mayor se presentaría a visitarlo, habían hablado por teléfono y le había insistido en que su visita era inoportuna e innecesaria, pero ella no se había dejado convencer, terca como siempre, le había dicho que iría a la mayor prontitud posible.

Un par de días después, tocaron a su casa, había estado sentado en el sillón viendo a la nada y sin ningún deseo de abrir, se levanto despacio y descalzo, y al abrir la puerta se encontró para su sorpresa con Mycroft

Le miro confuso sin decir nada para luego pasar a un entrecejo fruncido

-Buenos días John-le dijo con su voz grave y una corta sonrisa educada – ¿me permites pasar?-le pregunto el hombre enfundado en su caro traje color plomo.

John le escudriño y se movió a un lado dándole una torpe invitación, el hombre entro con el y John le hizo un gesto para que se sentara mientras notaba la mirada insistente por parte del otro, analizándole en silencio, justo como su hermano menor, el solo pensar en eso le mando una conocida punzada de dolor que le quito la respiración.

-¿Cómo ha estado John?-le pregunto mientras doblaba una de sus largas piernas

John pensó en su respuesta un poco y muchos sarcasmos pasaron por su cabeza, al final dijo un simple –bien- mirándole sin ganas de entablar conversación

-he de decir que pensé que me visitarías antes –le dijo mirándole conduciendo la platica, John no respondió. Se mantenía en su mutismo

-dado que yo…-dijo incomodo

-dado que tu lo entregaste-le dijo John terminando por el, con una sonrisa agria en la boca mirándole sin felicidad, Mycroft no dijo nada

Pensamientos furiosos mellaron la mente de John. Reclamos. "¿Cómo pudiste ponerte a un lado de su tumba en su ceremonia?", "¿Qué cara le pusiste a tu madre cuando enterrabas al hermano que tu mismo entregaste?" "¿Cómo puedes dormir por las noches cuando eres el culpable?" "¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?" Y la única que vocalizo con amargura

-¿por qué no has limpiado su nombre?-le pregunto mirándole

-lo mismo podría preguntar yo –le dijo Mycroft sorprendiéndole, Mycroft (John) le miro con gesto de exasperación - ya te lo había dicho antes, ¿no? - le dijo también odiando decir lo obvio o repetir lo que ya antes había mencionado –pensé que me visitarías antes, no creí que seria yo quien vendría, pero supe como estabas- John ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar como sabia o en indignarse por que le dejara en paz por una maldita vez en su vida

-supuse que necesitabas tiempo –le dijo Mycroft examinando su paraguas

John sintió envidia por su indiferencia, por que no estaba pasando lo que el y sintió que aquello era injusto, si claro darle tiempo – pensó burlonamente

-tu hermana no debe tardar en llegar –le dijo mirando su reloj – solo quince minutos mas –le dijo y John supo que no era una suposición probablemente la había investigado también como hacia con todo el mundo

-¿Que vas a hacer a partir de ahora? –le pregunto el mayor de los Holmes taladrándolo con sus ojos

John supo que un "no se" no era la respuesta que esperaba el otro, lo pensó, dejando que su mirada vagara por el lugar, que iba a ser de su vida a partir de ahora, se sentía como un barco sin amarras, flotando a la deriva…

Mycroft no espero por su respuesta sino que siguió hablando

-Me voy a tener que llevar las cosas de Sherlock-le dijo y tras esas palabras John se puso a la defensiva, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, un "¿que? " y "¿por qué?" escritos en su cara, era como un libro abierto, tan franco en sus emociones y sentimientos que a Mycroft no le costaba nada deducir sus reacciones

-No te hace bien tener sus cosas aquí-le dijo mirándole –Sherlock no abría estado feliz de verte así-dijo levantándose apoyando su paraguas en el suelo alfombrado

-debo irme, ella debe estar por llegar –le dijo

-piense lo que le dije –dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida, John no le vio salir pero escucho sus pasos por la escalera hundiéndose en sus pensamientos no por mucho pues su hermana no tardo nada en llegar, con la puerta sin pestillo entro a con el

Harry, entro de su misma estatura, rubia y pelo corto, con unos vaqueros, botas de tacón y una blusa que resaltaba sus formas.

-Johnny-le dijo al verlo, estaba preocupada, lo supo al verla mientras le abrazaba y envolvía -cuanto lo siento –dijo con pena apretujándole a sus pechos, John no devolvió el abrazo apoyo su cabeza y suspiro pesada y largamente dejándose consolar por su hermana

- ¿hace cuanto que no te afeitas? –Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla rasposa por la barba incipiente, -vamos hermanito, date un baño, cámbiate y saldremos, necesitas salir de este lugar, iremos a beber a un bar, ahogaremos las penas, ¿que dices?-le dijo con una sonrisa

John gruño, odiaba que su hermana bebiera y no tenia ninguna gana de salir, afuera había una ciudad de recuerdos dolorosos y punzocortantes, mejor quedarse en casa, seguro bajo sus sabanas durmiendo…

Como si Harry adivinara sus pensamientos le obligo a ponerse de pie y casi le desnuda sino es que John accedió a hacerlo el mismo, tardo poco por que su hermana le atosigaba fuera de la puerta amenazando con entrar a cada instante.

-ya voy, ¡ya voy!-le dijo recordando su época de adolescencia cuando peleaban por los turnos del baño antes de ir al colegio. Salió de la ducha con un ligero corte del rastrillo por las prisas y el cabello chorreándole un poco, Harry le sonrió satisfecha tomando su mano arrastrándolo con ella a la calle mientras John se peinaba los cabellos con una mano tratando de caminar a la par que ella.

Salir a la calle le hizo sentir expuesto y vulnerable, Harry le llevaba de la mano e iba por delante de él arrastrándolo, se sorprendió de no encontrar ningún periodista ni fotógrafo, el haberse encerrado ese tiempo lo había mantenido aislado de esas aves de rapiña, pero alguna vez durante su encierro había escuchado a la señora Hudson quejarse de ellos, quizá había sido Mycroft pensó y el hombre frente a él en su sala, se pinto en su memoria haciéndole enojar un poco. Casi tropieza por ir demasiado meditabundo, alzando la vista dándose cuenta de su llegada a un sencillo bar de Londres

-Sabes que no me gusta que bebas –le dijo John soltándose de su hermana cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho inflexible

Harry le dirigió una mirada traviesa –vamos Johnny es noche de putas y cerveza-le dijo con una sonrisilla

John alzo una ceja rubia mirándole fijo – ¿te volviste a pelear con clara?-le pregunto

Ella bufo enojada por la pregunta, mientras asentía –Mira John, vamos a hacer esto fácil, entras conmigo y te tomas unas cervezas…

-¿o sino que? –le dijo John

-te acuso con nuestros padres-le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa para luego endurecer el gesto – mama y papa no saben nada de lo que ha pasado, pero sabes John no esperaba que tu casera me enviara a por ti, estas pálido, ojeroso y pobremente mas delgado, no sé que paso con tu amigo y tu –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros –y sinceramente no me importa demasiado, pero tu, eres mi hermano pequeño, y estas triste y quiero hacer algo para sacarte de ese hoyo en el que insistes en meterte-le dijo suspirando

-así que has esto fácil y ven conmigo-le dijo estirando su mano

John le miro y por un momento recordó a Mycroft preocupándose siempre por Sherlock miro aquella mano que se le ofrecía y suspiro, después de todo….él siempre se dejaba arrastrar por ella.

_La historia va a ir lenta, por que es el tiempo que yo imagino que le va tomando a John recuperarse, creo que no es fácil ni sencillo ni mucho menos rápido _

_Así que tener paciencia! _


	5. Regresar a los orígenes

_Este capitulo 5 va para mi hermosa beta reader, mi hermana Ayame nee-chan, quien me hizo el favor de leerlo y agregarle las correcciones pertinentes, también esta dedicado a dos personas más que me hacen el favor de leer esto y que por ellas subo capitulo hoy EloraP, que fielmente lee capitulo por capitulo y a Lenay-chan que se suscribió a esta historia, muchísimas gracias a ambas :D_

_*(*-*)* (**-**)*_

Capitulo cinco

REGRESAR A LOS ORIGENES

_El tiempo puede curar las más profundas heridas pero también destrozar el corazón_

Miro por la ventana del carro de su hermana, iba a casa de sus padres, había huido, no era capaz de estar en la casa de 211B de Backer Street si Mycroft iba a llegar a llevarse sus cosas, aquello era demasiado, imposible de darle frente, apoyo su cabeza en el cristal mirando el paisaje, ya estaba por llegar.

El auto se estaciono frente a la casa en Hampshire, era una muestra de adineramiento, aunque realmente solo vivían holgadamente sus padres, pero no en la riqueza. Su madre salió a recibirlo, tan rubia como el mismo, con una sonrisa en su rostro marchito, era una mujer sencilla de principios fuertes y nada mas verlo supo que algo no iba bien con el por que le envolvió en sus brazos y susurro a su oído:

-¿una taza de te con leche?- ofreció mirando a Harry y sus ropas desarregladas y su cabello tan corto

-¿Harriet que es ese cabello? –le dijo retándola tomando el antebrazo de John que se lo ofreció cordial caminando con ella con su maleta en mano

-¡vamos dentro vamos!-les animo contenta de estar con sus hijos

Dentro estaba su padre, un hombre mayor con una barba blanca antiguamente castaña, tenía los ojos castaños de sus hijos, y les saludo con sus modos militares de siempre

John encontró extraño estar de regreso ahí, veía los manteles tejidos, las cortinas de antaño, los muebles viejos, las fotografías de su juventud y niñez colgadas en las paredes, aquella era su casa, su hogar, pero pese a que se esforzó por recordar ese hecho, la sensación de hogar no le llego.

Tomo asiento en una de las sillas del comedor mientras su madre preparaba bocadillos para ambos consentidora y cálida como siempre, le dio sándwiches con mucha mermelada y te para el, y biscochos con te de limón para Harriet que le dio un beso en la mejilla con un "gracias mamá" mientras ambas mujeres comenzaban a parlotear entre ellas.

John sostuvo el emparedado entre sus dedos, sintiendo hambre y deseos de comer como hacia días no sentía, comió reconfortado, y mientras daba las mordidas sentía ganas de llorar, trago pesado y se acabó el te haciendo pensar a su madre que su té era delicioso y no que, la comida se había atorado en su garganta por su perpetuo nudo.

Cuando su hermana se fue de regreso a Londres, le fue mas difícil encontrar su lugar en esa casa, salía por las tardes a pasear a los bosques y campos cercanos, daba paseos de varias horas escuchando los sonidos de las ramas y hojas secas al ser pisadas, se relajaba escuchando el aire entre los arboles y sentía su pena menos con el cantar de los pájaros.

Su padre fue a hablar con el una de las tardes cuando regresaba de estar paseando y su postura fue clara, tenía que encontrar un trabajo si quería estar allí con ellos.

Así que busco un trabajo en la clínica del pueblo, como era una pequeña comunidad estuvieron felices de recibirle la paga no era demasiada, pero ahora se encontró haciendo algo y dándose cuenta de ciertas ventajas que tenia el hecho de trabajar, cuando estaba con algún paciente no pensaba en el pasado, no se llenaba de memorias y además había podido procurarse una reserva de Orfidal(*) para poder conciliar el sueño, por que a los pocos días de vivir con sus padres, su madre le había descubierto gritando el nombre de Sherlock por las noches, la explicación había sido difícil y la confrontación aun mas, su madre no hizo muchas preguntas pero había quedado visiblemente preocupada, John no era una persona que diera preocupaciones a los demás, así que comenzó a auto medicarse.

Las pastillas tenían sus pro y sus contras, por una parte ya no tenia insomnio y las ojeras bajo sus ojos desaparecieron, lo que le dio un respiro a su madre que estaba demasiado atenta de el para su gusto, y por otro lado, hacia que sus sueños no acabaran, si tenia pesadillas no despertaba dándole una agonía peor en las mañanas.

Los días pasaron con tanta calma, que rayaba en la aburrición, la rutina era tediosa y en aquel pueblo no pasaba nada, se sorprendía así mismo analizando a sus pacientes como antiguamente lo hacia Sherlock, se regañaba al principio pero después lo hacia para matar su aburrición pese a que la acción le traía la familiar punzada de pecho que ya para ese entonces asimilo que iba a vivir con el de ahora en adelante.

Después de casi tres semanas ahí estaba desesperado, su humor se volvió pesado y negro al punto de no aguantarse así mismo medicándose calmantes. Ya hecho un manojo de nervios hablo con su madre

-.

-.

-.

- Voy a regresar a Londres-le dijo un día durante la comida mirándola fijo, su padre dormía la siesta y ellos dos recogían los platos sucios de la comida

- Su madre se sentó en una silla y le invito a seguirle en silencio

- Lo suponía –le dijo mirándole con tristeza, John compuso una mueca disfraza de sonrisa para ella y estiro su mano capturando la de ella

- -no eres feliz aquí –le dijo ella como una afirmación, John trato de negarla pero ella le cayo con una sonrisa

- -Harriet me dijo lo de tu amigo Sherlock-le dijo estudiándole con sus ojos mientras el rostro de John borraba el esfuerzo de sonrisa al escuchar el nombre

- ¿Que tanto le abría dicho? Harriet siempre se iba de la lengua

- Al no haber respuesta de su hijo continuo –quiero que seas feliz John le dijo su madre mirándole – y creo que aquí no esta tu felicidad –le dijo mirándole sabiamente

- Se levanto haciendo que le acompañara y de un cajón de la alacena saco una caja al abrirla tenia un fajo de billetes le dio unos billetes

- -pensaba guardar un poco para los nietos pero…parece que van a tardar ¿no?-le dijo con una sonrisa

- -Lo siento mamá le dijo mirándola mientras ella sonreía condescendiente dándole el dinero

- -Cuídate mucho cariño-le dijo y luego le abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla reconfortante que le dio una sensación de calor en el estomago que redujo el frio dentro de si.

A los pocos días tenia todo listo para irse, un taxi le esperaba afuera para llevarlo a la estación de trenes sus padres le despidieron, su madre con un "visítanos pronto y cuídate mucho" agregándole un beso, su padre mas tosco en sus maneras por la guerra y el ejercito, solo cabeceo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda y un apretón fuerte con una ligera sonrisa torpe, que John disculpo por que el también habia olvidado como hacer ese gesto. Les dijo adiós con la mano subiéndose al auto y mirándoles por la ventana cuando se alejaba de ellos, suspirando, tocando el pecho donde estaba la herida punzante

"voy de regreso….Sherlock"

*(**-**)*(**-**)*

_Bueno primero que nada las aclaraciones:_

_Orfidal (*) es un tranquilizante-ansiolítico (evita el nerviosismo y la ansiedad) que actúa sin influenciar en las actividades normales del individuo. Complementa de forma adecuada la terapéutica antidepresiva y puede combinarse con medicamentos antidepresivos y otros psicofármacos._

_Los capítulos son cortos, lo sé, pero para esta historia era necesarios asi, poco a poco John va ir saliendo de su depresión, para mi, las personas necesitan tiempo para una perdida, y pasar su momento de duelo, asi que verán a John triste por un poco mas de tiempo. _


	6. Continuar

**He aquí el siguiente capitulo, que mi preciosa beta reader Ayame, leyó y corrigió para mi, si aun así ven faltas de ortografía, lo lamento, muchísimas gracias por leerme EloraP, y si no subí antes el capitulo es que no podía, pero aquí esta para tu disfrute**

***-* (**-**)*-*(**-**)**

**Capitulo seis**

**Continuar**

El tiempo pasa, la vida continua y el sueño se mantiene

En la estación llamo a la señora Hudson, esta tras unos timbres le contesto displicente

-hola querido, que alegría escucharte –le dijo con voz alegre y John se sintió culpable por no haberle llamado antes

-Igualmente señora Hudson –le dijo del otro lado de la línea

–lamento llamarle tras tanto tiempo y mas por lo que voy a decir…

-no me asustes querido, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella del otro lado inquieta

– Necesito que me haga un favor –le dijo serio mientras la mujer decía un rápido "lo que sea querido"

-envié todas mis cosas a un hotel, le daré la dirección de uno…- dijo mientras la mujer aceptaba siguiendo todas las instrucciones que le daba John.

Cuando llego a Londres, estaba en un hotel barato, entro mientras le recibían en recepción dándole sus llaves pagando para pasar al que sería su cuarto, sus cosas le esperaban empacadas y junto a sus maletas, su bastón.

Suspiro sentándose en la cama, tomándolo entre las manos parecían siglos desde que ese objeto y el estaban juntos; el mismo había comenzado a notar sus síntomas, había vuelto a renquear en casa, tras sus caminatas en el bosque regresaba dolorido, sino fuera por todo aquello que se auto medicaba…

Dejo el bastón en su lugar mientras sacaba de su bolsillo las pastillas para dormir tomando una, las del dolor ya se le habían acabado junto con los calmantes, tendría que conseguir más, pensó mientras se desvestía tranzando en su mente un plan, tenía que seguía adelante, porque la vida continuaba, con ese pensamiento valiente, se acostó con su viejo pijama raído, apoyo las sienes en la almohada, sintiendo las sabanas ásperas, dejó que su cerebro pusiera _play _a su habitual película llena de sueños de batallas, de casos, de adrenalina y de amigos diciendo adiós

A la mañana siguiente, cuando salió lo primero que hizo fue tomar el bastón, camino de aquí allá, a pesar del dolor de la pierna en busca de un piso, no podía ni quería regresar a Baker Street 221B simplemente su cuerpo, mente y corazón no estaban listos pese al tiempo, le tomo todo el día encontrar un piso pequeño, una única habitación apretujada entre lo que pretendía ser una cocina y un cuarto de baño con una barra desayunadora y un único sillón, el lugar era una caja de zapatos, pero dados sus fines, cumplía su propósito.

Llamo a Sarah en cuanto termino de mudarse, pidiéndole trabajo, alguna vacante, lo que fuera, él estaba dispuesto.

Ella acepto dado que necesitaban ayuda en el Barts si a él no le importaba el lugar, pese a su usual agudo dolor de pecho acepto enseguida, necesitaba dinero por que los ahorros de su madre no eran infinitos y pese a que había ahorrado todo lo que gano en el pueblo de sus padres, en Londres la vida era bastante cara.

Le asignaron en urgencias de buenas a primeras, y por su mente paso la certera idea de que Mycroft estaba detrás de ello, pero no le importo. Apenas había pasado unas cuantas horas de haber comenzado su primer día de trabajo, tras estar revisando paciente tras paciente, mucho de aquello habían sido simples jaquecas, deshidrataron, fiebre y gripe en abundancia.

Se había entretenido mas en lo que parecía su nuevo pasatiempo, analizar a las personas cuidadosamente tratando de llegar mas a fondo con todos aquellos detalles diminutos que presentaban "tu solo vez, pero no observas" le dijo la grave voz en su memoria, y entonces fue cuando apareció, un hombre de 32 años, se había caído de una construcción en donde trabajaba, su corazón bombeo con fuerza, mientras sus ojos se ponían únicamente en el, hueso expuesto y ningún doctor mas que él libre, dejo atrás la gripe que atendía, para ir a con el hombre, le reviso dando un diagnostico, asumiendo el control de la situación, imponiendo respeto como en el ejercito cuando tenia que curar heridos que venían de un batallón y la gente no le llamaba Medico o Doctor, sino Capitán Watson.

Le inyecto para disminuir su dolor, limpiando la herida junto con la enfermera que le estaba estabilizando, tendrían que ir a cirugía por aquel hueso roto -Watson el quirófano esta listo, entrara como asistente por favor prepárese-le dijo la enfermera, mientras él se ponía la ropa esterilizada, entrando a cortar, acomodar y poner las placas pertinentes hasta dejar al paciente listo, cuando salió de cirugía tras tres horas que apenas y sintió, una de las enfermeras baso en la cual apenas había reparado, le sonrío entregándole un vaso de agua -bien hecho Dr. Watson-le dijo coqueta alejándose de el con una insinuación de caderas, sonrió de medio lado, bebiéndose aquel vaso mientras avanzaba a sentarse, dándose cuenta que durante todo el tiempo no había llevado el bastón.

Sarah llego al poco tiempo para decirle que su turno se había acabado

-¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunto sentándose junto a él, llevándole su bastón, gesto que el agradeció, se mantuvo con el bastón entre las manos pensando mientras giraba un poco el instrumento entre sus dedos

-bastante bien gracias –le dijo suave alzando los ojos a mirarla

-me contaron lo que hiciste ahí dentro-le dijo ella con animo de conversación

-no fue la gran cosa-le dijo el suave

-El trabajo es tuyo John-le dijo dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda, levantándose para alejarse con un taconeo

John se levanto sin tener que apoyarse en el bastón alejándose para su piso, envuelto en sus pensamientos, tomo su celular y llamo a aquella a quien hace mucho tiempo no frecuentaba

-¿John?-pregunto la voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea

-hola, disculpa la hora –le dijo

–Te llamaba por que quería preguntarte si te importaría que reanudáramos las cesiones otra vez –dijo a su terapeuta

- ¿las pesadillas de la guerra?-le pregunto suave

-no, esta vez es diferente, creo que lo he descubierto algo-le dijo mientras paraba un taxi

–Adicción a la adrenalina –dijo antes de subir

Con esto pasamos a una etapa, que espero sea mas rápida en la trama, hasta ahora tengo hasta el capitulo siete escritos, así que los demás, por ende, van a tardar mas en subirse, tratare de hacerlo enseguida, cuando vea sus comentarios, que son los que me motivan a continuar


End file.
